Maybe
by Kyniska
Summary: Songfic for Too Much To Ask by Avril Lavinge about how Squirrelflight feels about being rejected by Brambleclaw. It probably sucks so just tell me how much.


**As you know already, this is a song-fic about how Squirrelflight feels about Brambleclaw and how she feels rejected by him. Copyright Too Much to Ask by Avril Lavigne.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Erin Hunter I would NEVER NEVER have made Leafpool/Crowfeather. Period. **

_It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely,  
Wish someone would cure this pain...  
It's funny when you think it's gonna work out...  
Till you chose weed over me you're so lame_

Squirrelflight padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Maybe if she ate something it would cure the lump in her throat. She saw Brambleclaw eating by the fresh-kill pile and turned away. She wouldn't eat tonight. She thought of Brambleclaw and a glancing pain ran through her heart but she tried to push it back. He didn't want her. If he did he could show it. He didn't have to hang out with Hawkfrost all the time.

_I thought you were cool until the point,  
Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would…  
Finally figured out you're all the same,  
Always coming up with some kind of story…_

She felt sick. Maybe if I go walk… she thought. Maybe if I can get away from his eyes… She hurried out of the stone tunnel and set out at slow trot. Before long she was near the WindClan border. She caught a whiff of Brambleclaw's scent. She remembered how he had helped her look for Leafpool when she had disappeared. She gave a sigh. It didn't matter. No matter what she felt he would never return her feelings. He was such a mouse-brain. Couldn't he see she loved him? Or had Hawkfrost blocked his mind that much?

_What about his father?_ She asked herself. _What about Tigerstar?Is that why you hate him and his brother? _

_Every time I try to make you smile,  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself…  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You can't your too tough…  
You think you're loveless…  
Is that too much that I'm askin for?_

All she really wanted was the old Brambleclaw back. Not the new power-hungry Brambleclaw, the Brambleclaw she had jumped into the salty waters of the sun-drown place to save. If this new cat had fallen in she would have let him die.

_Thought you'd come around when I ignored you,  
Sorta thought you'd have the decency to change…  
But babe I guess you didn't take that warning,_  
'_Cause I'm not about to look at your face again…_

But did it matter? He didn't love her as she loved him. He didn't seem to realize what faithfulness he was losing, or didn't care. If he was going to ignore her she could too. Se wouldn't let him know the pain he caused her. She kicked a rock and pain lashed through her leg. She winced. Well, maybe that would equalize the pain in her heart. Maybe she wouldn't burn so much at Brambleclaw's rejection.

_Can't you see that you lie to yourself?  
You can't see the world through a mirror,  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears…_  
'_Cause I'm, I am still here…_

But she knew this wasn't him. It couldn't be. She remembered all the times they had laughed together, played together, when he saved her from going to StarClan so many times… That all couldn't just disappear. It was stronger than friendship, stronger than love. Maybe it was an act, maybe he would surprise her suddenly, becoming the cat she loved. Maybe they could make up. Maybe…

_But every time I try to make you smile,  
You'd always go and feel sorry for yourself…  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You stand like a stone,  
Alone in your zone…  
Is that too much that I'm askin for?_

But no. Maybes weren't real. They weren't right. She just had to accept it. He hated her. She paced around the small clearing she stood in. She saw a patch of tawny fur that had snagged on the branches. She winced. Maybe it wasn't his; maybe it was Hawkfrost's. It didn't matter. The two toms were tangles so closely in her mind she could barely see where one ended and the other began.

_Can't find where I am, lying here alone in fear,  
Afraid of the dark, no one to claim alone again_

Maybe she should lust leave him. Begin again. They were memories, nothing more. She shouldn't dwell on the past. But a life without him… He was her light when the sun disappeared. Her tiny stream when drought scoured the Clans.

_Yeah, yeah…_

_Can't you see that you lie to yourself?  
You can't see the world through a mirror,  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears…_  
'_Cause I'm, I am still here_

_Every time I try to make you smile,  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself…  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You can't your too tough…  
You think you're loveless…  
It was too much that I asked him for…_

Maybe she could talk to him. Maybe he would listen to reason this time. Maybe…

**Yeah, that had no point. So review and tell me how much this sucked. Really spur of the moment so don't ask for more. I just like writing tragical and romantic one-shots. Don't kill me! **


End file.
